Flor Del Inframundo
by Gotas De Luz
Summary: Persefone ha vuelto a nacer en la tierra, y Hades envía a Hipnos a buscarla, pero ella no le recuerda, pero aun así siente que ya le conoce. En el Olimpo, Demeter quiere de regreso a su hija, y esto causara una guerra.
1. Prologo

Hola, se que tengo otro fic que actualizar, pero es que tenia esta idea en la cabeza, y empece a escribir y me gusto, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o OoC.

Amatista Izumi: Tiene el cabello rojo fuego, y ojos violeta, su piel es realmente pálida, tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, pero no se nota casi...

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece, no soy lo suficientemente Awesome para crear algo tan Awesomemente Awesome(?).

¡A la historia!

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, el cielo era de un hermoso azul, los colores se veían mas vividos que nunca, el día era prácticamente perfecto para salir a pasear, tal y como decía Amatista Izumi, una chica cuya vida era totalmente normal... hasta ese día.

Luego de pedir permiso a su madre para pasear con Brownie, un yorkshire terrier que le habían regalado de cumpleaños. Estaban caminando por el parque cuando se escucho un grito, la joven salio corriendo a ver que sucedía.

Al llegar al sitio de donde provenía el grito, vio a un hombre asaltando a una chica de su escuela, y ella no permitiría que algo así sucediera en su presencia, así que tomo una roca y la lanzó en dirección a la a la cabeza del hombre.

_¡ Déjala en paz! ¡Pelea con alguien de tu tamaño!.

El hombre dejo un paz a la chica, pero para mala suerte de la chica, lastimosamente se empezó a acercar a ella, Amatista tomo en brazos a su pequeña mascota y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas,pero el sujeto la seguía y tenía una navaja en la mano.

Corrió varias calles, hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida, y para empeorarlo cuando quiso salir de allí apareció el asaltador, cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Brownie le salto en la cara al hombre, cosa que aprovecho Amatista para darle una patada en el estómago, y del golpe el hombre cayo dentro de un basurero, la chica volvió a tomar a su perrito y huyeron de allí, cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable y verificar que el hombre no estuviera por allí empezó a caminar de una forma mas tranquila.

Detrás de un árbol un hombre -que lo había presenciado todo-sonreía por fin la había encontrado.

* * *

Es corto, pero es solo un prologo, y lo había escrito en mi teléfono originalmente, por lo que es mas corto de lo que creí.

Pregunta: ¿Que harías si te concedieran 3 deseos?.

Yo pediría un camión de chocolate, que hicieran la tercera temporada de Lost Canvas, y emm ¿La paz mundial? ¡Si eso!.

Adios~, Dejen reviews, y gracias por leer.


	2. ¡La historia comienza!

Hola, la vez pasada olvide decir que este fic lo actualizare los sábados, gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews, a pesar de ser pocos, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, No soy lo suficientemente Awesome para crearlo...

* * *

Amatista caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, adoraba estar en esos pasillos, todo era tan callado y tranquilo, pero como dicen todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, de la nada aparecieron tres chicas, las tres chicas mas ''populares'', ellas siempre habían odiado a Amatista por ser diferente a ellas y no obedecerlas, y es que ella **_nunca _**se iba a doblegar ante nadie.

Las tres como siempre la molestaban por todo, ella simplemente callaba, nunca le importo lo que decían, por que ella sabia quien era-o por lo menos eso creía-, pero estaba harta de tener que soportar sus burlas y les respondió algo que nunca nadie esperaría oír de ella:

_Por lo menos yo no tengo que hacer **_ciertos trabajitos _**para aprobar las materias.

Dicho esto se fue por otro pasillo, mientras que a Ai -que era la ''líder'' de las populares- le daba un ataque de rabia, detestaba a esa niñita, y se vengaría aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga.

La chica había ido a cambiarse para la clase de deportes/educación física. Al salir de los cambiadores, vio a un extraño hombre rubio, pero decidió ignorarlo, si se tardaba demasiado la profesora se molestaría, y realmente esa mujer estaba loca. Pero según la profesora ''se había tardado cinco segundos de mas'' por lo que la puso a hacer cincuenta planchas(también llamadas lagartijas), agradecía al cielo por que casi nunca se cansaba, pero como siquiera sudo, la profesora le puso a dar cien vueltas a la cancha, también las hizo sin dificultad, y eso le molestaba a la profesora ¡No se cansaba! ¡Siquiera había sudado una gota!.

La profesora estuvo toda la clase tratando de cansarle, pero fue totalmente inútil, esa chica no era normal en ningún aspecto.

Al terminar la clase, la chica salio al patio de la escuela y se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol. Una vez estuvo cómoda, saco de su mochila(o bolso) un cuaderno en donde escribía sus poemas, poemas que no iba a dejar que nadie leyera, eran demasiado vergonzosos, allí había puesto sus mas sinceros sentimientos.

El mismo sujeto rubio apareció frente a ella y le pidió que lo acompañara, la chica-algo confundida- accedió, de alguna extraña forma ese sujeto se le hacia muy conocido, quizás demasiado...

El hombre, la llevo hasta el bosque que estaba detrás de su escuela, cosa que le extraño aun mas, y cada vez se adentraban mas en el bosque, y esto confundía mucho mas de lo que de por si estaba ¿Donde pensaba llevarla?¿Que quería?, tenía ganas de preguntar, pero no se atrevió.

Se detuvieron en un lugar donde estaban otros dos hombres, uno idéntico al que le llevo allí pero con el cabello negro, y otro que tenia un hermoso cabello negro y unos ojos azules que no podía dejar de admirar, todos ellos se le hicieron muy familiares.

''¿Quienes son estos sujetos? ¿Que quieren de mi? ¿Porque se me hacen tan familiares? ¿A alguien se le puede salir el cerebro por los oídos? ¿¡Pero que? ¿¡Porque me pregunto eso ultimo?'' Se preguntaba ella internamente.

A lo lejos escucho el timbre de la escuela, intento disculparse para poder regresar a su escuela, pero antes de poder hacer o decir nada, callo dormida.

Al despertar vio que ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en una habitacion decorada en colores como negro, vino y colores parecidos y muy oscuros, veía todo tratando de entender que sucedía allí, al bajar un poco la mirada vio que ya no traía su uniforme escolar, sino que tenía un vestido negro con varios encajes, y en su mano había un anillo con una joya roja ¿Un rubí? Quizás...

''¡Un momento! ¿¡Donde estoy? ¿¡Como llegue aquí? Y lo mas importante ¿¡Quien me puso este vestido? Por favor que no haya sido un hombre, porque si lo fue...'' La puerta de la habitacion se abrió, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. La persona que había abierto la puerta era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos morados, de alguna manera también se le hacia familiar.

_Lamento haber irrumpido en su habitación, mi señora. Pero el señor Hades desea verle.

Ok, eso era demasiado extraño ¿Le había dicho "mi señora"? ¿Porque la trataba con tanto respeto? ¿ Había dicho Hades? Debió haber escuchado mal, era imposible que un dios la quisiera ver...

La chica se sentía demasiado extrañada, había pasado de vivir una vida completamente ''normal'', a no saber siquiera donde estaba. Decidió seguir a esa mujer, de alguna extraña manera sentía que no corría peligro alguno. Llegaron a una puerta en donde después de tocar se escucho una voz masculina que decía "Adelante", adentro estaba el mismo hombre que había visto en el bosque.

*En el Olimpo.*

Una mujer rompía todo lo que encontraba a su paso, jarrones, adornos, cuadros, todo... ¿¡Como era posible que esos inútiles dejaran que **_ese _**volviera a capturar a su pequeña Kore?. Por una puerta apareció un hombre alto y muy fornido, Ares, y le dijo:

_Tranquilízate, Demeter. Yo la traeré, lo juro por mi honor.

De la nada apareció otra mujer, la diosa Artemisa, la cual solo iba a evitar que hicieran alguna ridiculez, mirando seriamente a el dios de la guerra, dijo:

_Les recuerdo que Persefone tomo su decisión, por eso no debemos intervenir.

La diosa tuvo que agachar la cabeza para evitar que un jarrón la golpeara, Demeter odiaba que llamaran así a su hija, su nombre era Kore ¡Kore! ¡No ese ridículo nombre que le había dado Hades cuando se convirtió en reina de los muertos!.

*Con Amatista.*

La joven estaba en shock por toda la información que había recibido, TODO absolutamente TODO en lo que había creído era falso, toda su vida era solo una falsedad, toda su familia sabia que ella era Persefone y nunca le habían dicho nada ¡Incluso eran servidores de Demeter a los que le habían ordenado alejarla de Hades! Y por el motivo mas ridículo y egoísta que había en su vida. Se sentía dolida y triste, pero mas que nada, se sentía traicionada...

Sus piernas no aguantaron su peso y callo al suelo llorando. A el Dios le dolía ver a Persefone en ese estado, ordeno a Pandora que se fuera, una vez solos, le tendió la mano a su _**esposa,**_y ella la acepto algo tímidamente.

El Dios la llevo a un lugar parecido a un jardín, era un lugar realmente presiono, la chica jamas había visto algo parecido, la chica de repente se sintió algo feliz y empezó a jugar, se sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez.

Él sentía una gran felicidad, le alegraba ver a la mas joven sonreír y divertirse... ser feliz, y él lo único que deseaba era ver esa hermosa sonrisa que ella poseía, pues si ella era feliz él también lo seria.

Luego de un rato, el Rey del Inframundo recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que ordeno a Pandora que le enseñara a la chica todo el lugar, en opinión de la joven era algo escalofriante, pero también reconfortante.

*En la escuela.*

Ai estaba muy molesta, esa niñita le estaba robando su popularidad ¡Y justo antes del baile! ¡Imperdonable! Cuando viera a esa tonta otra vez la iba a hacer pagar, pero antes debían encontrarla, un momento, si la encontraba ella ¡Seria mas popular que antes!.

* * *

Hasta aquí, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, si les gusto dejen reviews, sino ¿para que lo leyeron?

Pregunta: ¿Que es lo mas raro que les ha pasado?

A mi fue la vez que mis padres me dejaron quedarme sola en mi casa, así que puse la alarma, fui a mi cuarto, y me dormí, al día siguiente cuando desperté, había una caja de mis chocolates favoritos en mi mesa de noche, fue raro, no estaban mis padres, la puerta estaba cerrada al igual que la ventana, y nadie había activado la alarma...

Adiós~ .


	3. capitulo 2

Hola, se que debía publicar ayer, pero no pude, y decidí publicarlo hoy, gracias por los reviews siempre me suben el animo, disfruten su lectura.

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece, no soy lo suficientemente Awesome.

* * *

Demeter estaba frente a un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, Zeus, la mujer le pedía-mejor dicho ordenaba- que trajera de regreso a su pequeña, pero él no podía hacer nada, esa decisión ya había sido tomada hace ya varios siglos, y no podía hacer nada, pero ella no lo iba a entender, necesitaba a su hija junto a ella. El Dios de dioses también extrañaba a su hija pero no podía simplemente ir y decirle a su hermano mayor ''Oye regresala, ya sabes como es su madre de histérica con respecto a ella'' definitivamente no iba a hacer eso.

La mujer no entendía, si él era el mas poderoso ¿Porque no le daba lo que quería? Después de todas las veces en que lo ha ayudado cuando Hera no quería...

* * *

Amatista era guiada por Pandora. La mujer le mostraba todos los pasillos de ese gran castillo, y aunque la menor no entendiera porque, se le hacían todos se le hacían conocidos, y se sentía a gusto allí, es mas algo le decía que pertenecía allí, aunque aun no terminaba de creerse que era la reencarnación de Persefone, aunque al parecer todo le indicaba que si lo era.

En un momento la chica perdió de vista a Pandora, vio a todos lados intentando ubicarse, pero aunque se le hacia familiar no recordaba mucho que digamos, interiormente se regañaba por no prestar mas atención. Por un pasillo un hombre rubio con una ceja la vio, se sorprendió al ver a alguien deambulando por allí ¿Acaso el nivel de seguridad no era suficiente?¿ Había alguna falla en él? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa joven se parecía mucho a...

_¿Quien es usted?.

La chica se volteo a ver quien le había hablado, y le respondió:

_Hasta hace poco me llamaba Amatista Izumi, pero ahora supongo que me llamo Persefone.

Al oír ''Persefone'', el espectro se reverencio ante ella y se disculpo por hablarle de una forma tan descortez, y se presento:

_Lamento haber sido tan descortés con usted, señorita Persefone. Mi nombre es Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los tres jueces del señor Hades, si necesita algo estaré a su servicio.

La joven aun no se acostumbraba a que la trataran con tanto respeto, y no podía dejar de pensar ''Esto es demasiado bizarro''. Por un pasillo apareció una Pandora visiblemente preocupada.

_Ah, Radamanthys, que bien que has encontrado a la señorita Persefone.-Soltó con alivio la mujer.

La joven se sonrojo un poco, había preocupado a alguien sin necesidad, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a que los demás se preocuparan por ella, desde que estaba allí se sentía extraña...

* * *

Ai estaba en la calle preguntando para ver si alguien la había visto, pero nadie tenía la menor idea, ¡Estaba harta de esa **_niñita!_ **¿¡Como podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno?. De la nada un hombre se detuvo frente ella, y le pregunto:

_Estas en busca de **_Kore_** ¿cierto?.

_¿Que?¿Quien es ''Kore''?Yo busco a Amatista Izumi, si no la ha visto lárguese.

El hombre sonrió de una manera un tanto siniestra y tomo a la chica de la muñeca y después le dijo:

_Si se donde esta ella, pero necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Pandora termino de mostrarle todo el lugar y luego la escolto a su habitacion. La chica se dejo caer en la cama, para después cerrar sus ojos y dejar salir un pequeño suspiro.

_ Así que desde ahora pertenezco a este lugar, no es tan malo, y a pesar de que es extraño como me tratan, me siento como... en casa.-La chica se giro para quedar de lado.-Pero ¿Enserio soy Persefone? Esto es demasiado surrealista..

Desde que vio a Hades en aquel bosque atrás de su colegio sintió una conexión, era algo que no había sentido por alguien mas nunca en su vida, pero lo que sucedía era que Hades y Persefone debían estar juntos, así fue en la Era Mitológica y así seria por toda la eternidad, todo el amor de Persefone pertenecía a Hades y viceversa.

_Pero aun así me duele que en quien confiaba me hubiera mentido de esa manera.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, todos en los que confiaba le habían mentido, y justo por eso ya no había lugar en su corazón para ellos, seco sus lagrimas y se dispuso a ver que habia en su habitacion, tanto por curiosidad como por aburrimiento.

La Reina Del Inframundo abrió un mueble de apariencia antigua, dentro habían varios vestidos, la mayoría negros, pero también habían unos pocos en blanco, el que mas le llamo la atención fue una especie de vestido de boda en color negro. Al dejar de curiosear, cerro el armario y se acerco a una ventana que tenía una cortina color vino cubriéndola, vio hacia afuera por unos momentos, pero se aburrió rápidamente.

Se sentó en la cama sumamente aburrida, miro hacia el techo por un momento, pero desvió la vista al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, lo raro fue que no había nadie, miro hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba una rosa negra como la noche, la puerta se cerro, la joven tomo la rosa entre sus manos y susurro ''Hades'' al mismo tiempo que sonreía levemente.

* * *

Ai estaba realmente asustada, la chica a la que había molestado desde siempre era Persefone ¡Persefone!¡La reina del Inframundo!¡Si se le antojaba podía castigarle como ella quisiera!. Y el tipo raro que la ayudaba era Ares ¡El Dios de la Guerra! Esto no era normal...

* * *

La chica se había quedado dormida con la rosa entre sus manos, y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_***En su** **sueño.***_

Una linda joven hacia una hermosa corona de flores, estaba frente una laguna, cuando repentinamente el cielo se volvió negro, y un hombre llego montado en un carruaje negro. Ella se levanto y rápidamente se fue junto a él.

_Señor Hades, he hecho esta corona para usted.

El hombre se agacho frente a la chica, y acto seguido le mostró un hermoso anillo. Hades le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, la chica gustosamente acepto. Una vez en el Inframundo, la joven se acerco a un árbol y tomo una granada. Antes de siquiera probar un poco Hades la detuvo...

_¿Segura de querer hacer esto? Si lo haces te deberás quedar aquí por siempre.

La joven Diosa como respuesta se llevo unas semillas a la boca, desde ese día ya no seria mas Kore, sino que seria Persefone, esposa de Hades y Reina del Inframundo.

***_Fin del__ sueño.__*_**

* * *

Hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!.

Pregunta: ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Yo le tengo miedo a las alturas, y aun así me encanta viajar en avión, ¿quien me entiende? Nadie jajaja.

Adiós, gracias por los reviews.


End file.
